Nonhuman primates serve as crucial animal models for exploring the pathogenesis of infectious and noninfectious diseases, and for testing of new therapies and vaccines that cannot be evaluated in small animal models. This grant established the Nonhuman Primate Reagent Resource, a program for developing, manufacturing and distributing antibody-based reagents that deplete specific lymphocyte subpopulations or target specific immune functions in vivo. These novel reagents serve to optimize the use of nonhuman primates across multiple scientific disciplines. We will continue to serve as a resource laboratory, and take advantage of scientific advances and technological improvements by expanding the number and type of reagents we make available to biomedical investigators.